


Buckles

by Snow_Glory



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/pseuds/Snow_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have new uniforms and Aramis isn't sure of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckles

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I own absolutely nothing.
> 
> This is for Tessinciucy who doesn't like the new uniforms for series three.

“Athos isn’t going to like that,” Porthos said. He was watching his brother, Aramis, fiddle with the buckles on his new uniform. The man had only done up half of them and was angrily trying to adjust it to suit his needs.

“The old uniforms were just fine! why does he feel the need to enclose me into this monstrosity of buckles!” he growled. 

Porthos just chuckled and grabbed Aramis by the arm, pulling him over. He began buckling up the many straps together. When he was done he handed his friend the new pauldrons they’d been asked to wear. Porthos’ was large and colourful and he felt proud to wear the insignia of the Musketeers. In fact his whole uniform was slightly more opulent than before and while it felt odd to be sporting such extravagance, Porthos was secretly pleased at how fine it looked.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a squeak coming from their resident healer and he glanced at him in concern “Aramis?” 

“Its beautiful Porthos! the pauldron!”

Porthos ran his hand over the leather protection at Aramis’ shoulder. It was brown and blue, layered intricately, and similar to his own.There was an addition that Aramis had reverently buckled across his chest. It covered his heart with a delicately carved cross with a sunburst of rays behind it. It was truly a work of art and Porthos felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Oh Aramis that is something to behold.” 

His fellow Musketeer sighed in agreement and then looked down at the buckles holding his jacket together and humphed unhappily.

“Aramis! Porthos! you are needed at the Garrison,” Called Athos, appearing out of the blue. “And Aramis? leave those buckles as they are!” 

Porthos laughed heartily and grasped Aramis’ shoulder pulling him along. He glanced at his friend again smile fading as he observed the most mischievous grin growing on Aramis’ face.

“Aramis!” He hissed.

But it was too late, with swift hands Aramis had undone several buckles and scandalously parted the jacket enough to show off his chest. 

“You look ridiculous,” he said under his breath. 

Aramis just grinned and bowed slightly to Porthos, “After you my friend. To the Garrison!” and with that he turned the corner. 

“Athos is going to murder you Aramis! wait up!”

 

 


End file.
